Garry
Garry (ギャリー Gyarī) is the deuteragonist of the game ''Ib'' and the first character to join Ib on her quest to escape the Fabricated World. His age is unknown. Not much is known about Garry, as he doesn't reveal much about himself throughout the game. Appearance 's.]] Garry appears to be a young man with a tall and lean figure. He wears a long, dark blue, tattered coat that he claims to be "fashionable." Underneath, he wears a light green sleeveless shirt. He has light purple hair with a few darker streaks, pale skin, and black eyes. His hair always covers his left eye. He wears pale brown pants with a black belt, and black shoes. Personality Garry is a gentle, soft-spoken man who utilizes effeminate speech patterns of the Japanese language due to the fact that he doesn't like using crude speech. Garry is mysterious yet expressive, and his mood can change quickly depending on the situation. When talking to Ib, however, he is kind to her from the first moment they introduce themselves to each other. Garry's gentler side grows as he spends more time with Ib. He will do much to protect her, even saving her when she faints, and later giving her a piece of candy to lighten her spirits. He will often help Ib in many ways, ranging from moving statues that block their way to translating words that Ib does not know. As the game progresses, Garry continues to show signs of protectiveness over Ib, and can go to extreme measures to protect her, even to the point of risking his life. Rose Like Ib, Garry has a rose that represents his life, and as it wilts, so does Garry. Unlike Ib, Garry's rose is blue which is symbolic for "impossible miracles" (because blue roses don't exist naturally, so it seems impossible and miraculous). His rose has ten petals, unlike Ib's. The reason is most likely due to the fact that Garry is a young adult and that Ib is a child. Another theory why Garry's rose is blue due to his personality. Blue is shown to represent kindness, mysteriousness, and emotion, but could also represent loneliness and depression. Garry's rose is first discovered by Ib, who finds it in the hands of a The Lady in Blue. After getting it back, Ib revives the rose in a vase full of water and gives it back to Garry, who returns to full health. Role When Ib first meets Garry, he will be laying face down on the floor in the Red Area. He will appear to be in a great amount of pain, moaning and not moving, and will be holding the Small Key. After taking the Small Key and some exploring, Ib will find the The Lady in Blue tearing apart a Blue Rose. After Ib retrieves the Blue Rose, heals it, and gives it to Garry, he will join Ib's party. Garry seems pretty friendly, although a little shy. After he joins Ib's party, Garry aids Ib by clarifying words she does not know, protecting her, and often providing commentary. Garry is more easily startled in comparison to Ib by the events of the game. There is an instance where he falls over in shock and several other instances where he has the opportunity to damage items in the gallery, which can lead to the bad endings. He particularly has a distaste for the blue "disturbing" dolls. In the Gray Area, Ib collapses out of exhaustion in a hallway and Garry carries her into the "safe room" and covers her with his coat. When Ib wakes up, Garry asks if she is okay and, depending upon Ib's answer, gives her a piece of lemon candy from his coat pocket. You are able to talk to Garry directly in this room. He mentions that he is sorry he wasn't looking out for Ib as much as he should have been and gets surprised if you apologize for causing him trouble. In the Violet Area, Garry is followed by a disturbing blue doll after being separated from Mary and Ib. Garry becomes increasingly annoyed by this, and you have the option of either having him set it aside or kick it. Garry then proceeds to collect the seven balls of paint needed for Ib to retrieve the brown key at an upper level. Garry discovers Mary's true identity in a small library in the violet area. Garry can also succeed or fail inside the Doll Room, which involves him searching for a key in one of the dolls' stomachs before time runs out and he is attacked by Red Eyes. Succeeding in the Doll Room leads him up the stairs to later regroup with Ib and Mary, while failing the event causes him to hallucinate and talk to himself. He is later discovered by Ib, who either snaps him back to reality by slapping him and calling his name or slapping him twice or, if he is incurable, collapses in despair next to him and gives up, which leads to two possible bad endings (Welcome to the World of Guertena or A Painting's Demise). Ib can talk with Garry again under the fake sunlight in the Sketchbook area. Depending on whether you're geared towards the best ending or the worst ending, Garry will either trade his rose for Ib's (and subsequently die) or he will insist on going up the stairs into the hallway of Mary's painting. It is possible to receive an ending in which Mary kills Garry by plucking all the petals from his rose. If Ib approaches Garry after his death, Ib will think that he is "sleeping." Depending on Ib's actions afterwards, the player may receive either the Forgotten Portrait ending, the Ib All Alone ending, or the Together, Forever ending. Relationships *Ib Garry is very kind to Ib and watches over her while they're trapped together, acting like her guardian. Even when he is startled and frightened, he always immediately thinks about Ib. For example, when he escapes the Doll Room (barely getting away with his life), he immediately rushes to save Ib from Mary, having been worried about her after learning the truth about Mary. He also feels very protective of Ib, which is seen when, in one possible outcome, he gives his rose to Mary in exchange for Ib's, even though doing so would cost him his life. *Mary Garry doesn't show a lot feelings for Mary. They are strangers to each other, and his opinion of Mary isn't easily explored in the short time she travels with Ib and Garry. He treats her like an ordinary girl, but doesn't show any interest in her as he does with Ib (which he expresses after Mary discontinues following his tips for keeping her rose safe), knocking out Mary when she attacks Ib. He expresses feeling sorry for leaving Mary, but shows a much greater fear of her since he found out that she is a painting and could be dangerous for Ib. He seems to become very aware of the danger Mary poses in general, likely because he is mature and aware of such dangers. Trivia *kouri stated that it was hard to create expressions for Garry because only his right eye shows in the whole game. *When Garry first meets Ib, he mistakes her to be a Canvas Lady and yells that there's nothing left for her to take (as his Blue Rose was stolen by them). This is technically not true, as Garry had a lighter, candy, and a wristwatch in his possession. *Garry can be seen in the gallery at the beginning of the game looking at The Hanged Man, which is quite ironic since if Ib doesn't stop Garry from breaking the mannequin head after it scares him, the room in the middle of the Gray Area will have a mannequin head suspended above the vase full of red paint (instead of water), which drips from the mannequin head. The red paint will wilt Ib's rose if she tries to place it in the vase. The text behind the notice on the wall will say "Hanged Garry." Also, in the Safe Room, Garry will ask Ib if there is something around his neck. *In one room, Ib can find a book with increasingly pornographic material in it. Due to her age though, she cannot understand most of the words. Garry soon notices the book, and shuts it close. He then says, "You shouldn't read this until you are older," with an embarrassed expression. If Ib returns to the book with Mary, he tells them that, regarding age, it is too early for them to read its contents. *He also mentions in the sketchbook area that he particularly likes macarons. He asks Ib if she would like to go get some with him if they manage to escape, and then corrects himself and tells her that they will escape. *Garry has a lighter with him for unknown reasons. He's assumed to be a smoker. The lemon candy he gave Ib may suggest that he was previously a smoker and is trying to quit by undergoing the 'nicotine' diet. *In the ending "Memory's Crannies", when Mary is defeated and Ib decides to jump into the painting with Garry, Garry is found by Ib at the Embodiment of Spirit sculpture. Neither of them remember each other, but when she asks him what the sculpture is about, he states he has an emotional connection to the sculpture of the red rose, but excuses himself and leaves anyway. *Garry is very protective of Ib, and goes to extreme measures to protect her, up to the point of knocking Mary unconscious to protect Ib, or even sacrificing his life by exchanging his rose for Ib's. Garry is so protective of Ib that Mary actually suspected him to be her father. *If Ib burns Mary after Garry's death, she will be approached by fake Garry right before she tries to leap into the Fabricated World mural to return to the real gallery. Following the fake Garry will result in the Ib All Alone ending. *When Garry discovers Mary's true identity, it's possible to trigger a scene where Mary is seen stabbing a mannequin head repeatedly with a palette knife. Garry will tell Ib the truth about Mary regardless of which events take place beforehand. *Garry is one of the three male characters in Ib, the other two male characters being Ib's father and Guertena, although Guertena was never shown, only mentioned. *In Japanese, Garry uses the personal pronoun atashi (an effeminate way of saying "I/me"), as well as feminine onee speech patterns. *Garry might have a liking towards sweets, as he mentions macarons when speaking to Ib. He also had a lemon candy in his coat that he gave to Ib. *kouri has stated that Garry is "someone who’d like to cross the barriers of gender." He was also drawn in a women's kimono multiple times. This is evidence that Garry is someone who values gender nonconformity. Gallery |-|Game Art = |-|Merchandise = |-|Official Art (1) = |-|Official Art (2) = External Links *[http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/29251288001/ib-translation-notes vgperson's translation notes about Garry's use of atashi and feminine onee speech patterns (in the "GYAAAAAtashi" section)] *Quarterly Pixiv Volume 10 Amazon Page *Ib Merchandise movic Page *kouri's blog Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:Human Characters Category:Red Area Category:Gray Area Category:Violet Area Category:Brown Area Category:Sketchbook Category:Orange Area Category:Cyan Area Category:Black Area Category:Dungeon